family secret
by vipers silent guardian
Summary: Damn mysterys family don't know what next
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a girl. This girl is named Kira Newa.

Her mother is Ruby. Ruby's mother is Daisy. Kira has

Strawberry blonde hair that she had dyed black. Her eyes change

colors dependingon her moods. Red means angry or passionate,

yellow means sickness or nervousness,purple means happiness or

highper, murky green means maliciousness or generl illwill. The rest

none has figured out. Rudy has red hair and eyes. Daisy has white

hair and blue eyes. Daisy has white hair and blue eyes.

One day at school, Kira was called to the office, which she has

never been called there before. When everybody in her class heard

that they gasped.When she got there she went in and saw two, three

boys,her mom, and Daisy. The two girls looked exaclty like her

but their eyes are forset green.The three boys all had silver hair

and golden eyes.

Kira asked her mom," What is going on?" Her mom said,"All questions

will be answered later." The priancpal came in and saw me."You need

to show this group of people around for we are testing a new way

because everyone that gets showed by thestaff turn out bad."

he said." Okay!" Kira said."So tell me why you are here mom, but

before that. Welcome to Shikon my name is Kira we have all of the

grades here if you are wondering by the size. I guess I'm going to

be your tour guide."

Then magical the priancal appeared out of the air and said,"Oh! Before

I forget they have all the some classes as you." One of the boys asked

"Why did you say I guess earler?""Because this is my frist time being

a tour guide. If you do not turn out bad like the other students than

I will be doing this everyone we have a new student. So mom explain

why you and grandma is here?""well, Kira all these people is your

brothers and sisters. Also they are going to be living with us same as

your father. Well I guess I should tell you their names are

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Lily. I said their names

from tallest and oldest to shortest and youngest. We have a family

secret that I will tell all of you when you get home. So bye!" mom

said and her and grandma left. So everyone left the office.


	2. Chapter 2

"CHECK THIS OUT THEN SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW."

Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information www. fanfiction .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet. This link will also get you the same thing fightforthefuture. Org this one is in English!

PLEASE FORWARD THIS ON TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW. COPY THIS AND ADD IT IN YOUR STORIES...WE CAN'T LOSE THIS SITE!


End file.
